Book 1: Aire
Elemental Pretty Cure Book 1: Aire (エレメンタルプリキュア本1:アイア Erementaru Purikyua Hon 1: Aia) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation. It is written and directed by Kobayashi Tsubomi. It replaces KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode in its initial timeslot. The series’ main themes are the elements. The show is heavily inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender and its sequel, The Legend of Korra. Kobayashi Tsubomi has always stated that she loved the show, especially Prince Zuko, and she thus decided to create a Pretty Cure series inspired by Avatar. It should be noted that Tsubomi owns neither Avatar nor Pretty Cure, and only owns the characters that appear in Elemental Pretty Cure. The music of the show is performed by Iridescent, which is a seiyuu group consisting of Yuuki Aoi, Morohoshi Sumire and Tadokoro Azusa, who are the voice actresses of the three Cures. After Elemental Pretty Cure’s international success, Iridescent became very popular, and Kobayashi Tsubomi, the founder of the group, has said that the girls are nowhere near disbanding, as they love being in the group. Plot * Book 1: Aire episodes Kazesawa Aya is a normal girl – or so she thinks. In truth, she is actually the missing crown princess of Aire, a world located in the mystical Elemental Realm that is inhabited by air elementals, people who can control and manipulate air magic. One day, Aya is about to return home from school when she suddenly encounters a bunny-like fairy from the Elemental Realm named Mahorin, who has been sent to locate the crown princesses of Aire, Agua and Tierra. But soon after Aya and Mahorin meet, the beautiful yet deadly royal of Fuego, Crown Princess Vasilisa, appears and demands Aya to turn herself over. Determined to protect both Earth and the Elemental Realm, Aya accepts the legendary Pact of Aire from the great goddess Megami Regina, and she becomes the Pretty Cure of Aire, Cure Zephyr! After awakening Kiyomizu Takara as Cure Marina and Hanazawa Mayumi as Cure Juniper, the three girls must travel to the Elemental Realm in order to learn their native elements, but they must be careful, for Vasilisa and the Forces of Fuego wish to capture them… Characters Cures Kazesawa Aya (風沢彩 Kazesawa Aya)/ Cure Zephyr (キュアゼファー Kyua Zefā) Voiced by Yuuki Aoi One of the main protagonists who is fourteen years old. She is the crown princess of Aire, and is thus an air elemental. She is a kind and goofy girl at heart, and has an incredible talent for art. She is said to be as light and free as “air”. After receiving the Pact of Aire, Aya becomes Cure Zephyr, the Pretty Cure of Aire. Kiyomizu Takara (清水宝 Kiyomizu Takara) / Cure Marina (キュアマリーナ Kyua Marīna) Voiced by Morohoshi Sumire One of the main protagonists who is seventeen years old. She is the crown princess of Agua, and is thus a water elemental. She is an intelligent and gentle girl, and has a strong sense of justice and responsibility. She is said to be as supportive and clear as “water”. After receiving the Pact of Agua, Takara becomes Cure Marina, the Pretty Cure of Agua. Hanazawa Mayumi (花澤麻弓 Hanazawa Mayumi) / Cure Juniper (キュアジュニパー Kyua Junipā) Voiced by Tadokoro Azusa One of the main protagonists who is twelve years old. She is the crown princess of Tierra, and is thus an earth elemental. She is a courageous and quick-thinking girl, and has amazing accuracy due to her skill in archery. She is said to be as strong and carefree as “earth”. After receiving the Pact of Tierra, Mayumi becomes Cure Juniper, the Pretty Cure of Tierra. Mascots Mahorin (魔法リン Mahōrin) Voiced by Tamura Yukari The main mascot of the series. She is a bunny-like fairy from Royale who was sent to find the missing crown princesses of Aire, Agua and Tierra. She is sweet and friendly, and she acts as the adviser of the Cures. Villains Coming soon... Minor Characters Coming soon... Items * Elemental Pact – The main transformation item of the series. It can only be activated by a crown princess. The official transformation phrase is “''Cure Elemental Make Up!”. * 'Magic' – A main weapon of the series. They can be used by any elemental, and there are four types of magic – air, water, earth and fire. Megami Regina is the only one who can control all four elements. The four elements are: ** '''Air' – The element of peace. It can only be used by an air elemental of Aire, such as Crown Princess Aya. It allows the user to control and manipulate air as well as its sub elements. ** Water – The element of change. It can only be used by a water elemental of Agua, such as Crown Princess Takara. It allows the user to control and manipulate water as well as its sub elements. ** Earth – The element of strength. It can only be used by an earth elemental of Tierra, such as Crown Princess Mayumi. It allows the user to control and manipulate earth as well as its sub elements. ** Fire – The element of beauty. It can only be used by a fire elemental of Fuego. It allows the user to control and manipulate fire as well as its sub elements. Locations * Elemental Realm – The main setting of the series. Five worlds reside in it, and the inhabitants of four worlds can control and manipulate the four elements. The five worlds are: ** Aire – The main setting of Book 1. It is unknown who rules Aire, and is inhabited by air elementals, such as Crown Princess Aya. The air elementals are known to be light and free. ** Agua – The main setting of Book 2. It is unknown who rules Agua, and is inhabited by water elementals, such as Crown Princess Takara. The water elementals are known to be supportive and clear. ** Tierra – The main setting of Book 3. It is unknown who rules Tierra, and is inhabited by earth elementals, such as Crown Princess Mayumi. The earth elementals are known to be strong and carefree. ** Fuego – The main setting of Book 4. It is unknown who rules Fuego, and is inhabited by fire elementals, such as Princess Cruella. The fire elementals are known to be passionate and bright. ** Royale – A mysterious world that no one has ever gone to. It is unknown who rules Royale, and is inhabited by fairies, such as Mahorin. The fairies are known to be helpful and friendly. Trivia * According to Kobayashi Tsubomi, Elemental Pretty Cure is the first season is a series of four seasons. ** This makes Elemental Pretty Cure the first season to have four seasons overall. * This is the second series where the voice actresses of the Cures sing the theme songs for the series, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * This is the first season where all Cures are princesses. * This is the first season where the main setting is not Earth, but instead a fantasy realm. * This is the second season where the Cures can perform magic outside of their Cure forms, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Elemental Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery Category:Elemental Pretty Cure Category:Book 1: Aire Category:Seasons